Close your eyes
by That.Fandom.Author
Summary: Bellarke AU. Bellamy and Clarke are in a bank when a robbery takes place and events occur. (Hopefully) Better than it sounds. I don't own the 100.
He was surprised when he saw her in the bank.

Bellamy just needed to get some money before heading over to Octavia's for their weekly sibling time. It was a pleasant surprise when he noticed the familiar head of blonde hair. He let a small smile cover his face when he saw what she was wearing. He quickly stood behind her before anyone else had the chance.

"Really Princess, scrubs to a bank?" He whispered in her ear.

"Stop judging. They're comfy." She turned her head so she could see him.

He laughed and put his hands up. "I'm not, I swear!" He ignored the annoyed looks that were being shot his way by bystanders.

"Whatever Blake." She turned back around. Bellamy knew he should hurry, Octavia would be pissed if he was late and he could've easily walked to the (much shorter) line next to him, but he liked standing next to Clarke. He liked talking to Clarke and joking with Clarke. He liked annoying Clarke… he _liked Clarke_. No… he loved her.

Bellamy Blake was in love with Clarke Griffin.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He knew that there was a one in a million chance that she felt the same way, but he couldn't help it. She was so… _Clarke_.

He tried not to like her, he really did. When they first met he was anything but nice to her. They used to always butt heads and they still did, but less now.

They met at Octavia's birthday, she was one of Octavia's best friends. She was cute but her parents were rich and she looked like she had everything handed to her, whereas Bellamy had to work for everything he got. His mom left him and he never knew his dad so he had to raise Octavia on his own.  
Though he soon discovered that Clarke didn't want her parents money and worked for it herself.

That's when it started. That's also when he started being an ass, trying to prevent any further attraction. He realized too late that that plan had backfired. Her snarky comments caused him to like her even more. So slowly but surely he fell head first into that crazy thing called love.

"You going to Octavia's?" Clarke asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, O wants to have sibling bonding time or whatever." He said. Clarke snorted and he thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Don't act like you don't want to." She looked at him with a smirk plastered on her face. "She tells me everything and if I remember correctly, you two have a little get together once a week."

Bellamy fought down a blush at the thought of what they usually did on those nights. Octavia was vouching for what she called 'Bellarke'. Which was apparently a couple name for him and Clarke. O was the only one who knew about his true feelings for Clarke. She had gotten him drunk and interrogated him, learning all of his secrets. That was one of them.

Every week Octavia drilled Bellamy on how he really needed to ask Clarke out. Every week he didn't. Oh, he thought about it… all the time. He was just set on the thought that Clarke Griffin had nothing but platonic feelings for Bellamy Blake. Octavia always asked why Clarke flirted with him and why she lit up when he walked in the room and why she always somehow directed the conversation to him and about him.

Bellamy said they were really good friends.

Octavia said they were in love and it was inevitable and then she usually handed him a pack of condoms and told him to be safe.

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something along the lines of: 'Octavia is his sister and he is not embarrassed to go to her house every week and let her give him a makeover.' When the door burst open and two men in masks came in. They were holding guns and bags.

Bellamy didn't hesitate to take Clarke's hand and push her behind him.

"Everyone on the floor!" One yelled. Bellamy got down. Clarke didn't. The man pointed his gun at Clarke and Bellamy just about had a heart attack. "On the floor!"

"Clarke." Bellamy put his hands on her waist and pulled her down so that she was sitting on her knees. She was glaring at the men and Bellamy was glaring right alongside her. The man still had his gun pointed at Clarke.

"She's sitting." Bellamy growled. "Put it away." He motioned towards the gun. The man laughed and kept it trained on Clarke. Bellamy took Clarke's hand again and squeezed it. She squeezed back. He faintly heard the other man yelling at the man behind his desk to give him money, but Bellamy's glare never left the man in front of him.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't shoot your girlfriend… to kill."

Bellamy had punched people before. He was a pretty aggressive person, but he'd never wanted to punch anyone as bad as he wanted to now. Clarke squeezed his hand again.

 _Let it go._ It said. _Don't do anything stupid._

So Bellamy let it go. He didn't do anything stupid. The other man entered Bellamy's line of vision with a heavy looking bag filled with, what Bellamy guessed was, money.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait." The other man turned back to Bellamy and Clarke. "Take her." He motioned to Clarke. The man nodded and gave him the bag of money before walking towards Clarke.

Bellamy pushed Clarke behind him and glared defiantly. Hell if they thought they were getting her. They weren't .

"Move." The man said. Bellamy stayed rooted to his spot.

"Bell…" Clarke's voice was small. "Move."

Bellamy shook his head. "Go to hell." He said to the man.

"Fine." The man said. "If that's how it's going to be." Bellamy doubled over as the air was knocked from his lungs. The man grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"No." Bellamy gasped as he struggled to his feet. The man pointed the gun at Clarke's head and started to move backwards.

"Don't come any closer." He said.

"Come on." His partner said. "We have to get out of here."

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled. He tried to stumbled after her but the other hostages held him back. "No!" he fought against their grip.

"Bellamy." Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bellamy felt tears prick in the back of his eyes. "Clarke, I love you."

Clarke nodded. "May we meet again." She said.

"No! Clarke!" Bellamy struggled harder but there were too many hands holding him back as Clarke was pulled towards the door.  
"Someone do something!" he yelled.

"Listen!" one of the men who was holding him back said. Everyone was quiet and Bellamy was filled with relief when he heard the sirens. The man holding Clarke was distracted by the noise and Clarke took that opportunity to break free of his grasp. She stumbled forward and Bellamy fought out of the grasp of the other people as he met her halfway.

Bellamy's face stretched in a smile as his fingertips grazed her cheek, but then he heard a bang and Clarke jerked. Bellamy watched in horror as a dark red stain began to spread over her stomach.

"No!" he yelled. He caught her just as she hit the ground. "Clarke," he laid her down softly. "Clarke stay with me." He pressed his hands against her stomach. He looked around. "Someone help!"

People rushed over doing what they could, Bellamy was faintly aware of the sound of a door shutting.

"Stay with me Princess." He said. "You're the doctor not me."

"Bell…" Clarke whispered.

"Shh. Save your energy." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry. May we… may we meet again." She swallowed.

"No." Bellamy began to cry, and Bellamy didn't cry. He didn't cry when his mom left him. He didn't cry when everything was too much for him to handle. He didn't cry when his friend Atom died, but he was crying now. Tears streamed down his face.

"Stop saying that." he said. "You're going to be fine. I love you."

He heard the door open and he heard shouts of alarm as the police came in. Clarke's eyes fluttered shut. "Clarke? Clarke!" Bellamy shook her. "Clarke! Wake up!" he was once again pulled from her as the police took her and placed her on a gurney. "Clarke! Clarke!"

He watched as she was rolled to the ambulance. He tried to follow but a police officer held him back. He started to ask him questions but Bellamy didn't answer. He just frantically tried to go to Clarke, so eventually he got a ride to the hospital. Bellamy didn't register anything. He just kept replaying every memory of Clarke in his head.

The first time he saw her smile. The first time they hung out together. Their first hug.

He stared numbly down at his hands that were covered in her blood. He didn't react when Octavia and her boyfriend, Lincoln, rushed into the room. He didn't return Octavia's hug. He didn't do anything. He just stared at his hands, waiting. Eventually Octavia grabbed a bowl and a wash cloth and washed his hands clean of the blood, but he didn't feel clean. He could still see her blood on his hands, smell the metallic smell of her blood in the air.

He stared at his hands until eventually, a nurse came out of Clarke's room and told him she was awake and asking for him. He jumped up and ran into the room, only to stop short at the sight of her. Her hair was messy and there was blood on her face and hands and a bandage around her middle, but she looked beautiful. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back.

"Clarke."


End file.
